


Black feathers and good spirits

by VoidRune



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fantasy AU, I'm sorry I can't get this out of my head, Spirit AU?, Spirit Crow!Xion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidRune/pseuds/VoidRune
Summary: Thanks to that boy's help, her wing was finally good again, and she could fly again. She had the freedom to fly back to the mountain she had for so long called home, but her stay had been too enjoyable for her to not consider a sudden new option...





	1. Home

“Go on. You can fly now.”

Xion tilted her head looking back and forward between her removed bandages and the encouraging smile of that innocent child. He still held her in his small hand, expecting her to leave at any moment. As she came to know, that boy wasn’t the best at hiding his emotions and a glean particular to sad goodbyes shone on his eyes. She opened her wings, extending her black feathers as much as she could to show that she understood that she was healed, and was very glad at being able to steal a giggle from his lips.

He sat on the grass and carefully lowered her to the ground. She immediately jumped back on his arm and lightly pulled the sleeve of his shirt.

“You can play with your friends again. I bet you miss home.” He insisted, poking her with his other hand.

She hopped up, and the boy followed her with his gaze until she reached his shoulder and pulled one of his spiky brown locks. He yelped and asked for the reason behind that, but all she did was nest herself against his neck. He didn’t complain anymore, but he pouted in that incredibly adorable way.

The wind picked up; and Xion wondered why he had chosen that particular spot. It was somewhat distant from the village, but not quite in the forest yet. Of course, she would have pecked him until he returned to safety if that was the case, but that was beyond the point. He had managed to escape his overprotective friend and his very worried caretakers to free the small feathered creature.

Ah, maybe he didn’t want to be seen crying for a bird he was told to not get attached to. 

Returning home had been on her mind since she hurt her wing, but the days she spent under the boy’s care made her reconsider. The mountain she came from wasn’t that far away; it would that a day or two to get back there. If there was anything keeping her from doing that, it was the very circumstance in which she left. 

So she wanted to stay. She would miss Roxas and Axel, but she had made up her mind. Until the consequences of her actions caught up to her, she would gladly stay by Sora’s side. 

After all, she was not a just a regular crow.


	2. Flower Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xion enjoys her new life, for as long as she is allowed to.

Riku could not catch his breath from laughing too much, but it didn’t stop Xion from continuing her careful work. She twisted the stem with her beak, making sure the flower she had picked was firm tied to the spiky brown locks. She pulled off the leaf that had been taken along and adjusted the petals so none would fall out of place.

Having finished, Xion leaped to the nearby wall to have a better look on the crown she had weaved into the boy’s hair. She would have giggled if she could, as Sora’s face heated up with embarrassment. Even if his best friend found his situation incredibly funny, he didn’t have the heart to undo it, mainly because it had been a day effort.

The boys had been sent to run some errands in the morning and had been walking around the town helping people with small tasks and buying things. It was the beginning of spring, so the trees and bushes graced the scenery with the most colorful flowers they could. She had considered just appreciating them as she followed the two children around, but an old memory gave her the idea of recreating a flower crown in her own way.

Without hands, she couldn’t make it the way Axel had taught her, but she could improvise. Plus, Sora’s hair helped a lot.

Instead of dwelling in her memories, she looked at the many colors she had gathered on the boy’s head in a myriad of shapes. The sunset painted her world with a pleasing hue of orange, and the simplicity of Sora’s attempts of stopping Riku from being mean eased her regrets.

Being a familiar, a guardian spirit, was much better than staying as a pawn of Xemnas’s games. She wished to share that with Roxas and Axel, but they were much happier back at the mountain.

“Xion!” Sora waved, as Riku tried to swallow his laughter, “We’re going home.”

She hopped down, landing on his arm. Given the chance, she would like to try golden flowers for the crown; it would fit him. They slowly made their way back, chatting about silly things and what type of dinner awaited them.

A cold wind blew past and Xion ruffled her feathers. Sora patted her, blissfully unaware of the ill omen that rung the bells of nightfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... If anyone wants me to continue this, please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, nor where this is going, but I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to post the next chapter soon, but it's not that big either. Thanks for reading it! (Btw, this is young Sora, there will be a time skip in the near future.) I also have no idea what ship this might end up being, or even if I'll work with romance at all.


End file.
